Early On Christmas Morning
by 27dayz
Summary: Gil is discovering that nobody sleeps in on Christmas morning, least of all Lindsey Willows...and his favorite Christmas present from Catherine


AN: my fluffy christmas gc fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Early On Christmas Morning

"Can we open presents now?" thirteen-year-old Lindsey Willows whined from her spot in front of the tree.

"As soon as Gil gets up," her mother reminded her. Lindsey frowned in thought.

"Since when are you up before him?" she asked.

"Since I know you are always antsy on Christmas morning," Catherine retorted, snuggling further back into the couch. Then she chuckled when she saw the mischievous glint in her daughter's eyes.

"I think that fact should be known to him," Lindsey decided, getting up and running deeper into the house. Catherine smirked, knowing that Gil would not appreciate his wake-up call. And she was right. Indeed when a pyjama-clad Gil Grissom walked into the living room, there was a scowl on his face. Lindsey raced past him back to her pile of presents.

"Morning, Honey," Catherine said sweetly, "Enjoying your first Christmas with your two favourite girls?"

"Right now it's with one of my favourite girls and one that needs a lump of coal," he replied, leaning down to kiss her.

"Can you two stop kissing and let me start opening presents?" Lindsey interrupted, looking longingly at one of the square-like packages that she was sure was a CD.

"Nah, I'd prefer to let you sit there and look at them," Gil replied, putting him on the receiving end of a death glare. He shrugged. He was used to the Willows Death Glare. He did work with Catherine, after all.

"Go ahead, Linds," Catherine said, laughing as she watched her daughter tear into the gifts.

"Is this what I'm going to have to look forward to every Christmas now?" Gil asked.

"Until she moves out," Catherine replied, "Come on. Let's open our stuff before Lindsey does."

Soon the Willows living room was a mess with wrapping paper after all of the presents had been opened. Lindsey was sitting on the floor, trying to open her new iPod, which both Gil and Catherine took credit for, while Gil sat on the sofa, reading his new book on creepy-crawlies. Catherine smiled at the scene as she carefully sat down next to Gil and handed him a hot chocolate.

"Thanks," he murmured without looking up. Catherine's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Hey, Gil, I think there's one more present for you," she whispered in his ear. He set the book down and looked at her.

"Now?" he asked, looking a little surprised. She hit him on the arm.

"Not that!" she yelped, scandalized, "This," she said handing him an envelope.

"What's this?" he asked, taking it from her, "Cath, if it's money…"

"It's not," she told him, watching as he pulled out the card and opened it.

"'Hello, Daddy'…what?" he asked, confused. Catherine smiled and picked up the transparent picture that had been left in the envelope. She held it to the light for him to see.

"You see that little thing right there?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," he said slowly, putting two and two together.

"That's our baby," she said, smiling wider.

"T-that's our…" he trailed off, looking at it in wonder, "You're…"

"Pregnant," she finished for him. For a moment, he sat there, stunned.

"This is the best present anyone has ever given me!" he said exitedly, kissing her.

"You had a hand in it, too," she reminded him, giggling.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" he exclaimed, catching her mouth in a fiery kiss, only to be interrupted by Lindsey.

"Damn childproof packaging!" she cursed. Her mother and future-step-father merely laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly one year later, Mr. and Mrs. Grissom were awoken by the howling of their three-month-old son, Thomas Sam Gilbert Grissom.

"Your turn," Catherine murmured sleepily.

"I think it's yours," Gil groaned. The crying ceased and the next moment Lindsey was standing in the doorway, holding her baby brother close to her.

"Wake up, you guys! Thomas and I want to open presents!" she protested. Thomas simply cooed contently.

"You do realize that it's Christmas and he's up an hour earlier than normal," Catherine deduced, sitting up. He rolled over and buried his head in the pillow.

"Not another one!" was Gil's muffled response.

"You're never going to get to sleep in on Christmas, Honey," Catherine sighed, pulling on her housecoat.

"Family of early risers," Gil moaned, leaning over to kiss his wife.

"MOM! DAD!" Lindsey shouted for downstairs.

"You know, I really wish we'd stop getting interrupted," Gil groaned.

"Your wishin' for a miracle, Sweetheart," Catherine replied, kissing him as they linked arms and walked into the living room to open presents with their children.

The End


End file.
